


Warhammer 40K smut (Heresy)

by Drarnegas



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: 2Koma, Lots of Cum, Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Size Kink, blowjob, huge cock, instant lost, shameful sex, shamless smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarnegas/pseuds/Drarnegas
Summary: Heresy smut within the 40K setting. OC´s mainly and rule 63 of certain male characters.
Kudos: 8





	Warhammer 40K smut (Heresy)

Echoing through the hall of the space station, one lonely sister of battle was making her way towards a space marine of the Salamander chapter´s room. The sister of battle in question was palatine Hilda, a senior member of Order of the Virgin Rose. Hilda had been order by her canoness to go and speak with one of the senior members of the space marine chapter known as the Salamander. The reason was that the Salamander had help the Order of the Virgin Rose in defending their ship against an minor chaos raider ship. After the battle both the Virgin Rose and the Salamander ship made their way to the nearest space port where they could get their ship repair and resupply. Hilda´s canoness had heard just a few mins ago that one of the Salamander´s where on the station and she wanted Hilda to find him and give him a personal thanks from all of the sisters that had survived the battle as well a small token as a gift. Now as Hilda was making her way over to where they Salamander supposedly was, she still could´t really decided if she should count this as a blessing from the Emperor or not. She was well aware that the space marines where the holy angels of battle from the emperor, but with the fact that space marines where mutant´s in the name of them being engineer enchanted human beings, made Hilda feel a bit iffy about them. Now she was´t going to be ungrateful for the Salamander´s help, none of her sisters would be but still, she and the rest of her sisters within the order had rarely fought with space marines and their training had mostly teach them that the space marines where the Emperors angles of death against his enemy and that the fact they where mutants should be overlook. Hilda´s thought on the matter ended as she was outside the room and she push the door button and walk in.

“Salamander I am here to…to…to…

Hilda´s word got stuck and lost in her throat as her eyes widen from what she was seeing in front of her. At the far end of the room, stood battle brother Nathaniel of the Salamander space marine chapter naked. His huge 10 ft tall hulking body dripping with water indicating that he just had step out of a shower, his muscles bulging out finger thick veins all over his body, but what was drawing Hilda´s focus was the huge fat limp black cock hanging between his legs. Despite it being soft it was still reaching down to his knees and as thicker than Hilda´s arms. As she was more focus on Nathaniel´s cock rather then his face, Hilda did´t see that the towering man face was getting red from shame and embarrassment.

////

“S…sister I really…think…we should…stop.” Brother Nathaniel pleaded out as his 16th load was going down Hilda´s throat. For the last two hours he had been press against the wall all while Sister Hilda was sucking his huge meaty cock down and taking load after load of his incredibly thick cum. Hilda had to unhitch her jaw as much as she could to take Nathaniel´s cock and she had even strip herself after one to many load of his cum had escaped from her mouth or nose and had run down all over her armour and robes. Now she was half squatting naked from the top letting her D cup size breast getting cover in her own drool and cum as she moan while dragging her lips back and forth over Nathaniel´s cock, once again ignoring his plead. Her left hand holding up her swollen stomach from all the cum she had taken, but she was not going to stop until she had gotten all of his cum. As soon as brother Nathaniel had spoken upon seeing her, Hilda had rush over and push herself against his body and dragging her face all over his muscular body before landing on his cock and started worshipping it. All the training, and meditation she had been spending years on as to ignore any form of desire beside serving the Emperor and the imperium was gone, all she wanted was draining Nathaniel´s balls of all his cum.  
Now someone like brother Nathaniel could easily pull away someone like Hilda with his superior strength, the problem was that brother Nathaniel was an incredibly shy person when it came to people outside of his chapter and especially when he was outside of his armour and when it came to the opposite sex. So all he could do was stand their and wait until Hilda was to full of cum to take anymore or if someone came along and help him out. Luckily for him, the door open and one of his battle brother walk in and saw what happening and quickly got into action knowing Nathaniel´s condition. Hilda was leaking cum out of her mouth as she was being drag across the floor, begging and clawing for more of Nathaniel´s cock. Brother Nathaniel meanwhile just grab his gear and ran back to his chapter´s ship not wanted to risk that the sister could get to him again.


End file.
